1. Field of the Illustrative Embodiments
The illustrative embodiments relate generally to systems, apparatuses, and methods for measuring a fluid characteristic using a Coriolis flow meter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coriolis flow meters may be used to obtain various characteristics of a fluid. For example, a Coriolis flow meter may be used to determine the mass flow rate or density of a fluid. These characteristics may be used in a wide variety of settings. In one potential non-limiting application, a user may desire to know an amount of fluid in mass units, as opposed to volume, because volume may vary with temperature and pressure. Also, although Coriolis flow meters may be used to measure the characteristics of fluid on a larger scale, such as the flow rate of gasoline from a refinery, Coriolis flow meters may also be used to measure relatively smaller-scale fluid characteristics.